nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Jaquel Paul
Jaquel Paul, also known as the French version of Jake Paul, was an Antihero, Protagonist, and Deuteragonist. He was seen as a cameo in Say No to GMOs!. Jaquel Paul was a French YouTuber, who despises almost everyone he met, especially Gingers, his fools from the restaurants (Including StephBot), the Soul Cone keeper and the rest of the Crack order members. He initially hated StephBot and the rest of his fools straight away when he was vlogging in the restaurant, telling his viewers that he hated Gingers and fools. After he made his mental illness laugh, he then asks his fools if they want to order anything. The fools ordered a lot of exotic foods and Jaquel Paul, himself, ordered a regular crepe. His relationship with the fools gets worsen. It started off with the French gangster replacing himself as a vlogger and Jaquel Paul wasn't happy with it, so he began to fight off and retreated out of the restaurant. When they both became less hostile, they both talked about their interest. Jaquel Paul then concluded his video by being hostile, pushing the gangster out of the chair and told his views that he's going to wipe out his fools. When StephBot and the French gangster waited for the food, Jaquel Paul was seen to be holding a basket of trash and he then served the basket of rubbish to his fools and walked away, leaving his fools fighting for food. As Jaquel Paul arrives, the French gangster declared a fight on him. Jaquel Paul then counterattacks' StephBot's beam attack by throwing a Molotov cocktail at him, leaving StephBot moaning under his firey hair. The French gangster began to avenge StephBot by continuing to fight, but Jaquel Paul was still able to defeat the gangster. When Avec Shun came back from the shower, he then joins a fight against Jaquel Paul but was automatically defeated. Jaquel Paul was later wrestled by the French gangster and was initially knocked to the floor. Under Jaquel Paul's capture, the French gangster began to let go of Jaquel Paul's wrist and Avec Shun then wacks him with Jaquel Paul's shoe to the ground. While Jaquel Paul was on the floor rolling, his fools then rolled Jaquel Paul to another room. After the French gangster knocked Avec Shun unconscious due to his hate over Gingers, he was later lassoed to the wall by Jaquel Paul and was also knocked down unconsciously. Jaquel Paul then whips the French gangster afterward. While two of his fools are knocked down, he discovered that StephBot is still alive. When he arrived in the empty room with his Turkish hat on, he later found President Macron with a Power Cone. So he disguised himself as a French militant. As Jaquel Paul failed to defeat StephBot, he was later sent to Amerikenya, where he started to have an interest in vlogging in Amerikenya and meet the Director of the NC17PSUU. He began to hang out with Director Padfoot when they shop in Target. Jaquel Paul joked with Director Padfoot that he's a lady and also has an interest in going to the girls' section. He later found the Battlecock in the weapons section and tried it on Director Padfoot's camera. When Jaquel Paul finished shopping, he later showed his viewers his 'edible' bat spinner and went to the water fountain with Director Padfoot. Director Padfoot told Jaquel Paul to make a wish before throwing his useless changes. Jaquel Paul then wished himself to get back to his country. When Jaquel Paul was in Five Guys, he was about to go to the bathroom, but Director Padfoot stopped him from going to the ladies' bathroom and asked if he could hold it. When the food arrived, Jaquel Paul was disgusted when there's no baguettes or French fries. He was also disgusted with the American culture of having cars in the streets and street lights. When Director Padfoot showed Jaquel Paul the Seconeract, Jaquel Paul became so crazy, that he stole the Seconeract and used it to defeat StephBot and get back to France, but Jaquel Paul was horribly defeated and his Seconeract was taken by StephBot. StephBot then cracked the Seconeract into a Space Cone, which leads him to success in retrieving his second Cone. Now that Jaquel Paul learned about StephBot's goal of retrieving six primal Finite Cones, he initially went to the Cone keeper and stole the Soul Cone before StephBot gets it. He then knocks the Cone keeper out and stole the mask as he fled to Russia. After the chaos of Bart Benson's defeat against StephBot, Jaquel Paul later met Bart Benson and initially talked trash about random things. When Bart Benson was held captive because of offending Jaquel Paul on Italian culture, Jaquel Paul later told a story about the tales of StephBot and Erik. When Jaquel Paul and Bart Benson set off an adventure to find the Mind Cone, he and Bart Benson later abused Shaniqua and demanding him to know where the Mind Cone is. He was later assassinated by Corvus Dave and Jaquel Paul and Bart Benson began a fight against Corvus Dave and Ebonico Maw. They both successfully defeated Corvus Dave and Ebonico Maw, so they escaped Shaniqua's office and went to find the Mind Cone. Jaquel Paul and Bart Benson found the Mind Cone in StephBot's brother's office, JulBot. They initially annoyed him to give up the Mind Cone, but their plan failed and JulBot uses the machine to shoo Jaquel Paul and Bart Benson away. With their success in taking down JulBot, they both ventured themselves out to find the Ginger Spy to revive him. When they encountered the Ginger Spy in the sand ship, Jaquel Paul later tried using the Soul Cone to resurrect the Ginger Spy, but he was later purged by him and lucky Bart Benson knocked the Soul Cone out of the Ginger Spy's head. When Bart Benson uses the Mind Cone to resurrect the Ginger Spy again, Jaquel Paul then jokes that he looked like Big Bird from Sesame Street. In the meeting, Jaquel Paul told his allies that he, Bliss and JulBot will take on StephBot. After they got out of the room and acted cool, Jaquel Paul returned to JulBot's room and persuaded JulBot to join with Jaquel Paul. When that succeeded, he and his allies, without Bart Benson, did his final meeting on taking down StephBot. When StephBot arrived on the battlefield, Jaquel Paul warns that StephBot's brother is betraying him. When the ambush from JulBot succeded, Clark Obsidian ambushed and whacked Bliss, and caused a distraction from the Elimination group. When Clark Obsidian knocked Bliss unconscious again, Jaquel Paul whacked Obsidian using his Battlecock and the second time, Jaquel Paul sucked Obsidian's soul using his Soul Cone. It's now just Jaquel Paul and StephBot left, so they both did a dance fight. When all the Crack order members been defeated, StephBot stabbed Jaquel Paul using his four Cones and Jaquel Paul saved himself by doing laser battles using his Soul Cone. Jaquel Paul later puts his Soul Cone in his shirt. StephBot then rewinds the time where they both are dancing. StephBot got his chance to take the Soul Cone and stabbed Jaquel Paul. Jaquel Paul was later defeated even more when StephBot caught the Battlecock and he was fatally defeated after StephBot did his last stab on Jaquel Paul using the Soul Cone. His last words were... Which leaves his cape getting stolen and his goal uncompleted Biography Vlogging in action Meanwhile, after the French gangster, Avec Shun and StephBot got into their seats, Jaquel Paul was on his camera, vlogging and was introducing himself. He later told his viewers that he hated Gingers a lot and was planning to take down his fools. He then showed the people on the table are part of the fools that Jaquel Paul hated and he later laughed hysterically after he said the fools are "cool". When Jaquel Paul was done vlogging, he then asks what his fools wanted to order. The French gangster said that he wanted Tuna eyeballs, fried Tarantulas and hedgehog soup, while Avec Shun said he wanted barbeque crepe. When the French gangster asked if Jaquel Paul wanted anything, Jaquel Paul then answers that he wanted a regular crepe. Hanging out with the French gangster After the French gangster and StephBot talked together about Avec Shun and the restaurant, the French gangster then replaces himself as the vlogger and told that he's going to vlog with Jaquel Paul. Jaquel Paul was raged and he began to attack the French gangster by smacking him with his hands, but the gangster disarmed Jaquel Paul and made him hit himself simultaneously. He later pushed Jaquel Paul out of the chair and Jaquel Paul then throws his bandana at him and ran away, while the French gangster chased after him. When they both get less hostile, the Gangster then asks what Jaquel Paul likes to do for fun. Jaquel Paul then told the Gangster that he was sleeping with a ton of Gingers yesterday. He later told the gangster that he was massacring the man. The French gangster was satisfied and found it cool, while Jaquel Paul joins in and agreed that it's cool. He later became stunned and said ok when the French gangster told Jaquel Paul that he was doing weird stuff yesterday. Jaquel Paul then concludes his video by pushing the French gangster off the chair and told his viewers that he's going to take down the fools that he hated. The Start of the Disaster StephBot and the French gangster were on the table complaining that the food hasn't arrived yet. Later, Jaquel Paul was holding a basket of trash as the French gangster was relieved that the foods had arrived. When Jaquel Paul hands the basket of trash to his fools, his palm was up and he left the table, leaving his fools fighting for the food with the word '"Lust"''' in the background. When Jaquel Paul arrived, he then his fools if they want anything. The fight decisively starts as the French gangster asked for fight scenes. StephBot began to shoot laser beams at Jaquel Paul, but Jaquel Paul counterattacks StephBot by throwing a Molotov cocktail at his hair. Leaving StephBot moaning for his loss over his hair, the French gangster was furious that his companion's hair was on fire, so he avenges him by kicking Jaquel Paul to the table, while Jaquel Paul was doing air fighting. The French gangster started to violently slam his fist at Jaquel Paul, but Jaquel Paul rolled himself out of the table, leaving the gangster's fist on the table. Jaquel Paul later lifts up the table, to stop the French gangster and hid under the table, when the French gangster pushed the table down. He became anxious when he was looking for Jaquel Paul, but he was later knocked to the wall by Jaquel Paul's push. Jaquel Paul was about to have his last punch on the gangster, but the gangster stopped him and pushed Jaquel Paul to the table and Jaquel Paul fell. He started to lasso the gangster, but the French gangster also did his last punch on Jaquel Paul. Luckily he stopped the French gangster's punch and Jaquel Paul later tied his lasso to the gangster's legs and made him fell. Two vs One (A Ginger and a Gangster vs a Vlogger) When Avec Shun arrived from his shower with a puzzled look, he began to ask what Jaquel Paul and the gangster was doing. When they both got into their dance poses, Jaquel Paul later complements that the French gangster was a good dancer, but at the same time, he told the French gangster to die. As Jaquel Paul threw the gangster to the table, Avec Shun later joined the battle and knocked Jaquel Paul initially. Jaquel Paul then lassoed Avec Shun to two tables and knocked him down. As he does that, he was officially knocked down by the French gangster's wrestle. With Jaquel Paul's defeat, he was later kicked by the French gangster and Avec Shun whacked Jaquel Paul's back with his own shoe. When Jaquel Paul was on the floor, he later rolled out and his fools initially helped Jaquel Paul rolling too another room. When they cleared their mission, the French gangster betrayed Avec Shun by knocking him unconscious and behind him was Jaquel Paul throwing his bandana out and lassoed French gangster to the wall and made him unconscious too. Jaquel Paul finished the French gangster off by whipping him with his bandana. Personality Jaquel Paul was very naive, cold, annoying, and aggressive sometimes. He was really into Vlogging and loved his viewers so much. He hated almost everyone he met, especially the people in the French dinner and called them fools. He strongly hated gingers, like Avec Shun. Jaquel Paul was also a violent, excellent combat fighter. He was able to defeat his fools, like the French gangster and Avec Shun. But he was fatally defeated by StephBot. Jaquel Paul was a die-hard fan of French cultures and strongly dissented Italian food and cultures. Whenever his people mention about Italian food, he gets triggered so easily. Jaquel Paul sometimes loves female culture and fashion. He one time went to Target where he went into the female section and Director Padfoot was dissent on having Jaquel Paul loving female culture has his main personality. Jaquel Paul also loves his Communist companion, the Battle Cock, where he used it for battles. He also had a Bat Spinner has his backup weapon too. Jaquel Paul does not get used to Amerikenya culture, due to the huge differences in French culture. Jaquel Paul also likes to tease the people he encounters or an enemy's weakling apprentice like JulBot. As his annoyance, he made JulBot annoyed and ended up making JulBot going crazy mad with his machine gun. Jaquel Paul also loves to dance, but he was later defeated by StephBot during a dance fight. Relationship Friends *Bart Benson -Ally *Bliss -Ally *JulBot -Former enemy *Director Padfoot Enemies *StephBot -Killer *Corvus Dave† -Attempted Victim *Ebonico Maw† -Attempted Victim *Clark Obsidian† *Shaniqua† -Attempted Victim and Useless Adviser *The French gangster -Attempted Victim *Avec Shun -Attempted Victim *The Cone keeper Category:Finite Peace characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters Category:Characters